wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szukajonc Miszcza
thumb|left|227px ‒ Miszczu! ‒ wrzasnął z całych sił Gohr, nie mogąc dostrzec orkowego Meka. Po raz pierwszy od dnia, gdy poznał Juura, ork naprawdę poczuł strach. Może nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że jako dziecko odczuwał lęk przed wielkim, złym Mekiem, który na dzień dobry spróbował załadować go do armaty. Mimo to Gohr nigdy nie przypuszczał, że poczuje trwogę dlatego, że zgubił swego mistrza. Wyspa, na jaką trafili, zdawała się być nieporównywalnie większa od tej, z której przyszło im uciec przy pomocy próżniowego sterowca. Początkowo wydawało się to być dobrą wiadomością, ale po kilku dniach, okazało się, że nowy ląd stwarza zupełnie nowe możliwości. Na przykład można się było na nim zgubić, co wcześniej było niemożliwością. Wielkie skały sterczały przy brzegu i w sercu wyspy, dominując nad szaro zielonym krajobrazem. Nieliczne drzewa były zbite na niewielkim polu, gdzie podłoże przypominało coś miększego od skał i najwyraźniej sprzyjało pojawieniu się roślin. Z dziwnych powodów na wyspie nie znajdowało się nic innego, co bardzo zasmuciło obu orków. Być może Juur znalazł już coś ciekawego, na tyle, by nie chcieć wrócić po Gohra, ale młodszemu Mekowi taka odpowiedź niczego nie ułatwiała. ‒ Miszczu! ‒ ryknął jeszcze raz. Wytężając całą wolę, by usłyszeć Juura Gohr przyłożył łapy do malutkich uszu. Nic nie usłyszał, ale stał tak długo, aż ręce zaczęły mu drętwieć, a morskie powietrze przewiało małe dziurki. Zniechęcony, zmarznięty i z bolącymi uszami Gohr był na granicy rozpaczy. Gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie ma też nic do jedzenia, natychmiast ją przekroczył. Wrzasnął z całych sił, nie mogąc dłużej znieść swojego stanu i biegnąc na oślep, rąbnął głową w skalną ścianę. Obudziły go cichutkie głosy. Mały ork był pewien, że właśnie zaczęły jeść go myszy i głośno zachwalają jego chrupką skórę. Otworzył oczy i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że otoczyła go cała setka Snotlingów. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, wzniecając przy tym prawdziwy popłoch wśród małych tubylców. Snotlingi rzuciły się do panicznej ucieczki, rozbiegając się we wszystkie strony. Część powpadała na siebie. Niektóre tak, jak poprzednio Gohr, rąbnęły o skalną ścianę, ale większość zakryła oczy przekonana, że nikt ich już nie widzi. ‒ Snotlingi! ‒ zawył z radości ork. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mogły się wziąć, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby wiedza ta była mu do czegoś potrzebna. ‒ Musimy snaleść miszcza! Małe Snotlingi popatrzyły na niego, nijak nie rozumiejąc o kogo chodzi. ‒ No miszcz… Miszcz jest duży ‒ powiedział Gohr, sięgając łapami jak najwyżej umiał. Snotlingi kiwnęły głową po czym wskazały wszystkimi paluchami na orka, głośno piszcząc: „miszsz!”. ‒ Ja Gohr ‒poprawił je. ‒ Miszsz! ‒ Nie mysz. Mysza jest nieduża. ‒ Duża miszsz! ‒ Miszcza! Szukać. ‒ Znaleś miszsz! ‒ zakomunikowały Snotlingi, a Gohr stwierdził, że z takimi tępakami się nie porozumie. ‒ Iććie sobie ‒ westchnął. ‒ Musze snaleść miszcza i co do żarcia. ‒ Żarcia! ‒ zajęczały Snotlingy wyraźnie poruszone tematem jedzenia. ‒ Tag, żarcia ‒ potwierdził Gohr, odwracając się od potworków. Ruszył w głąb wyspy. Był zły na siebie, że spanikował z powodu zgubienia Juura. Jednak głównie miał pretensję do skały, na którą wpadł, bo teraz strasznie bolała go głowa. Przedzierając się przez zarośla, obiecał sobie, że pozbędzie się tej głupiej skalnej ściany, gdy tylko znajdzie coś do jedzenia. ‒ Żarcia! ‒ zapiszczały Snotlingi, przebiegając pomiędzy nogami Gohra. ‒ Nie, to jest gałonś! ‒ napomniał Snotlingi, które zaczęły gryźć drewniany badyl. ‒ Nie do żarcia. ‒ Co do żarcia? ‒ spytały Snotlingi. ‒ Co do żarcia?! ‒ wrzasnął poruszony do żywego. „Co sa durne bytanie”. ‒ Żarcie do żarcia! ‒ pouczył. ‒ Żarcie do żarcia! ‒ powtórzyły Snotlingi oniemiałe z genialności słów Gohra. ‒ Jazda mi ze drogi! ‒ ofuknął je ork, jednym celnym kopniakiem oczyszczając sobie przejście. ‒ Jazda! ‒ zapiszczały potworki podbiegając natychmiast, by ork ponownie wyrzucił je w powietrze. ‒ Grrrwrrr rhrr ‒ zawarczał, zgrzytając zębami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał ochoty pomiatać mniejszymi. Chciał, by niedorajdy dały mu spokój. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż znajdzie coś do jedzenia. Gohr jednak wznowił marsz. Nie to, żeby sam uznał, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. To jego nogi usłyszały pusty żołądek i podjęły decyzję za orka. Gdy ten zorientował się, że ruszył z miejsca było już za późno na unik przed zbliżającą się gałęzią. Łup! ‒ Moja łep! ‒ krzyknął Gohr, który już trzeci dzień z rzędu dostał po głowie. ‒ Gupie nogi, gupie snotlingi i gupia fyspa! Fszystko gupie! Arghh! Wściekły złapał za wystający pęd i wyrwał go jednym szarpnięciem. Przez chwilę wymachiwał nim strącając mniejsze gałązki i liście, po czym skierował się w drogę powrotną pod skalną ścianę, gdzie rano się obudził. Miał zamiar zemścić się na obu rzeczach niszcząc jedną tą drugą. A najlepiej obie. Za nim biegły małe Snotlingi zachwycone siłą orka zupełnie przez niego niezauważone. Gdy znaleźli się pod skałą, Gohr przystanął gwałtownie, a potworki zaczęły się rozglądać za przyczyną tej nagłej przerwie w podróży. Cała skalista polanka była wyściełana przez nieduże, ale bardzo liczne jadalne grzyby orków. Młody Mek był absolutnie pewien, że wcześniej ich tu nie było i zaczął zastanawiać się skąd mogły się tu wziąć. Myśląc spowodował niebezpieczne przegrzewanie się głowy. Natomiast jego hełm zaczął podskakiwać mu na czerepie, niczym pokrywka na garnku. ‒ Wim! ‒ zakrzyknął w końcu. ‒ Skaua się mnie boi, wiec dać mi krzybów! Dopra skaua! Po czym zwrócił się w stronę morza i zdjął nagrzany hełm. Zaczerpnął do niego wody i wrócił do poletka grzybów. Tam znów spotkał się z katastrofą. ‒ Snotlingi! ‒ wrzasnął na całe gardło, widząc jak ostatnie z grzybów znikają w pyszczkach zielonych potworków. ‒ Ia fas sabić! Sjem i sdebcze! Moja grzyby! Przerażone Snotlingi uciekły przerażone widokiem szarżującego orka. Tym razem uciekały znacznie sprawniej niż ostatnio. Żaden z nich nie próbował znikać, zamykając oczy. Mimo to kilku nie miało dość szczęścia, by umknąć Gohrowi. Pochwycił po pięć z nich do każdej łapy gotów każdemu po kolei odgryźć głowę. Przerażone potworki pozakrywały kaprawe oczka i nadaremnie gryzły ściskające je palce. Wtem rozległ się jakiś radosny okrzyk, a potem dźwięk tłuczonych kamieni i wrzask wściekłości. ‒ Miszcz! ‒ krzyknął uradowany Mek, rozpoznając orcze głosy. Wyrzucił w powietrze trzymane Snotlingi i zapominając o całej złości, pognał co tchu tam, skąd dobiegał hałas. Był gotów krzyczeć z radości, że nie jest tu sam, ale uznał, że będzie to wielkim powodem do wstydu. W biegu założył mokry hełm i skręcił za ścianą, za którą, jak myślał, znajdzie Juura. ‒ Ja ciem siekne! Sobaczysz ‒ krzyknął jakiś maleńki ork. Leżał na żwirowym podłożu i mógł mieć pół metra wzrostu, albo nawet mniej. Właśnie otrzepywał się z kamiennego pyłu i pozostałych odprysków po jakimś głazie, gdy trafił go drugi. Rzucił nim stojący na żwirze obok inny ork. Był niewiele większy od pierwszego i wydawał się niezwykle uradowany, że znalazł sposób jak skutecznie walczyć na odległość. Obaj nie mieli zupełnie żadnego pancerza, ani ubrania. Wyglądało na to, że narodzili się zupełnie niedawno tak jak Snotlingi. Gdy Gohr zobaczył ich, wychodząc zza skały, obaj młodzi orkowie odwrócili łby w jego stronę i wykrzywili pyski. ‒ Ty, pacz! ‒ krzyknął większy. ‒ Jakiś duży se przyszet. Bij go! Łaa! Obaj skoczyli na kompletnie zaskoczonego Gohra, który nie spodziewał się dwóch nowych orków, tylko swojego mistrza. Był zatem przygotowany także na agresję, więc szybko podniósł łapy gotów do walki. Pierwszy ork szybko podniósł się z pleców i błyskawicznie dobiegł do Gohra, warcząc coś nienawistnie. Ten zdzielił go jednym ciosem pięści posyłając nieszczęśnika w powietrze. Drugi, większy okazał się ostrożniejszy i przebieglejszy. Złapał dwoma łapami za kamienie i cisną nimi celnie wprost w głowę Gohra. Ten zamrugał tylko wściekle i ruszył do ataku. Mały ork skurczył się nagle jeszcze bardziej, ale nie pomyślał o ucieczce. Mek rąbnął go z całej siły wgniatając orka po pas w żwir. ‒ I co tera?! ‒ krzyknął na niego wściekły. ‒ „Bij go” fołał. Ja silniejszy bo fienkszy! ‒ Tak, tak ‒ zapiszczał ork, próbując się wykaraskać. ‒ Jesteś fienkszy i silniejszy i fięksiejszy też! O jaki fięksiejszy! ‒ zapewniał. ‒ Fiększy i mocniejszy! ‒ zaręczył drugi, stercząc głową w skale. ‒ Fy mnie słuchadź tera! ‒ ryknął na nich Gohr jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrywając z żwiru nieszczęśnika a drugiego ze skały i wyciągając ich obu przed siebie na ramionach. ‒ Gdoście fy? ‒ Ja Łup ‒ przedstawił się trzymany ork, kiwając głową. ‒ A ja Stuk ‒ dodał pospiesznie mniejszy. ‒ A gdoś jezd jeszcze? ‒ spytał Gohr, przypominając sobie o mistrzu. ‒ Jesd jeszcze Dink, Bum i Brum. Ale oni są fienksi jeszcze niź my ‒ powiedział, jednak widząc złe spojrzenie Gohra, pospiesznie dodał ‒ Ale pszeciesz się ich ty nie boisz! Bo jesteś najfięksiejszy! ‒ Ta! A mają żarcia? ‒ Oj majom, o jak dużo majom! ‒ Majom tak dużo, że fiencej się nie da! ‒ Da się, bo oni majom jeszcze fiencej! ‒ przekrzykiwali się orkowie. Gohr wypuścił obu na ziemię ostrożnie, jak na standardy orków. ‒ Fy iźdź sa mnom! Nie! ‒ poprawił się. ‒ Przede mnom! Bo fy bendziecie profadzić i nie uciegać. A jag ja pofim falczyć, to fy falczyć, jasne? ‒ Jaśniusienkie, jaśniusienkie jak nie wimy co! ‒ zapewnili go chórem. ‒ No to idziem! ‒ zarządził. Obaj orkowie ruszyli czym prędzej przed siebie, ochoczo wymachując przed sobą nogami. Już po kilku chwilach marszu Gohr poczuł znajomy zapach gotowanych grzybów. Oblizał się na samo wspomnienie o gorącym jedzeniu. Zaraz zepchnął z drogi obydwu orków i pędem ruszył za zapachem przed siebie. Wbiegł na nieduże wzniesienie i ujrzał malutki orczy obóz. Prymitywny nawet jak na orkowe standardy. Dwie wzniesione ze żwiru i pomniejszych kamieni domki były pozlepiane z błota i drobnych patyków. Resztę stanowiły trzy dołki, najwidoczniej również pełniące funkcję mieszkań i nieduże ognisko, gdzie znajdował się orczy hełm służący aktualnie za gar na grzyby. Dookoła ogniska siedziała siódemka małych orków, gryzących surowe drożdżaki lub nabierające łapą zupę z hełmu. ‒ Waagh! ‒ ryknął na całe gardło Gohr, aż podskoczyli mali orkowie. Zaalarmowani wyciągnęli leżące obok włócznie i maczugi wykonane ze znalezionych gałęzi. Ruszyli na szarżującego orka, wznosząc swoje bojowe okrzyki, które nikły jednak przy samym łomocie jaki towarzyszył biegnącemu Gohrowi. Za nim biegł Łup ze Stukiem i wznosili do góry pięści gotowi ich użyć w walce z obrońcami. Mek nie zatrzymał się, by choćby zdzielić któregoś z uzbrojonych w kije orków. Biegnąc, po prostu wyrzucił nogami część z nich w powietrze. Reszta nie zdążyła go nawet uderzyć, więc, gdy ich minął zatrzymali się, oglądając się za wielkim dla nich orkiem. Spojrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami, po czym biegiem ruszyli z w drugą stronę ponownie wznosząc bojowy okrzyk. Gohr zatrzymał się dopiero przy garze z zupą. Obydwoma rękami złapał za hełm i zaczął łapczywie pić jego zawartość. Broniący go orkowie skakali, bili i wrzeszczeli na całe gardła, jednak nie odnosząc najmniejszych rezultatów. Gdy Gohr zaspokajał głód, na jego plecy wskoczył najdzielniejszy z gromadki orków z grubym kijem w dłoni. Zamierzył się do ciosu i rąbnął Meka w okrągły łeb. Gdy ten nie mrugnął nawet okiem, powtórzył swój cios. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Tłukł tak bez opamiętania, jednak przybysz wciąż żłopał jego zupę. Kiedy wypił ją do końca, złapał nieszczęśnika i wyciągnął go przed siebie na ramieniu. ‒ Tfój tfardy łep jezd za tfardy! Ja nie moke mu nic srobić ‒ poskarżył się. ‒ Tfardy łep!? ‒ warknął Gohr, nie bardzo wiedząc co myśleć o tym tytule. ‒ Tfardy Łep! Tfardy Łep tu brzybył i bendzie rzondzić! ‒ rykneli Stuk z Łupem. ‒ Gohr Tfardy Łep! ‒ ryknął Gohr, wznosząc do góry łapę z trzymanym orkiem w triumfalnym geście. Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fucarius) Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Opowiadania